Spock? Or not to Spock?
by Kerchan
Summary: Spock x Kirk. Somehow Spock has been split into his two conflicting halves! One is Human and one is Vulcan but they can both agree on one thing: they want Jim. Very Mature


**Spock? Or not to Spock?**

**Pairings:** Spock x Spock x Kirk (Spirk, Spork, Kock)

**Warnings:** Homosexuality, _Very very_ Mature Content, Coarse Language, Kink

-----

A/N – I'm sure this has been done before but here's my take on a classic scenario! I absolutely love Dom!Spock, so having two for the price of one just seemed fitting to me. Oh Kirk…your bum…it will suffer. 8D *blush*

-----

If Jim Kirk hadn't been sitting in front of it, he never would have believed it. If you walked up to him and told him Nero was back to seek revenge on their alternate universe carcasses again—he'd believe _that_ shit quicker than this. But it was there. There was no denying it. In front of Jim Kirk stood not one Spock, but _two_.

And not in quite the way you're thinking.

Both were dressed as his typical First officer. The one of the right had cold features and stoic eyes with a firm blank stare and the traditional demeanour that was his Vulcan First Officer—but the other one on the left was completely different with slightly ruffled hair, expressive eyes, rounded ears and (oh my god) a smirk on his lips. The one on the left looked completely Human and the one on the right looked completely Vulcan. Spock had been torn into his two conflicting halves.

Jim stared.

After a moment of relapse he turned to Bones who had been running his tricorder over them for the entire time it took his brain to function correctly that no—he wasn't seeing double, no—he wasn't drunk, no—there were, in fact, _two_ Spocks in front of him of equal age, and no—this was probably not an elaborate scheme from the universe to conquer the galaxy with two Spocks. Which, if the universe _was_ scheming something like that, Jim had to give it credit, no one would be expecting it.

Bones removed his tricorder from them. "Well, Jim, they're both healthy. Nothing wrong with them in the least bit. My astute deduction would be that Spock's been ripped into his evil half and his _eviler_ half."

"That deduction is improbable." Vulcan Spock said in complete monotone. Bones was quick to retort.

"Yeah, well you can shut up 'cause _you're_ the eviler one." Human Spock gave a slight laugh.

"I like you, Doctor. You are funny." The statement caused the doctor's face to brighten a little.

"Well now, I always figured you had a soft spot for me, Spock."

"The funny is gone now, I dislike you again." Just as quickly as it came, Bones' smile fell and he looked like his normal disgruntled self.

"_That_ didn't last long. Okay, Jim," he said with a sigh as he moved towards the door, "I'm going to head over to see Scotty and figure out what we can do about putting our Spock back together. Do you think you can keep an eye on them while we sort this out?" All Jim could do in response (since he was still in minor shock) was nod. With a roll of his eyes and turn of his heels, the good doctor left Jim alone with Vulcan Spock and Human Spock knowing that he was going to regret doing that later.

Both Spocks eyed their Captain. One with indifference and one with a smile that quickly went from friendly to seductive. _Did Human Spock just wink at me?_

"So, why don't you guys tell me how this happened?" They switched glances at one another.

"You tell it since you are so _Vulcan_," Human Spock said with laced sarcasm. Seriously? Spock had sarcasm?

"You are correct. I am Vulcan. My report on the disaster which took place would be far more accurate than your pathetic Human attempt to recall events."

"You are just jealous because you can not ignore me now. It is hard to lock away your emotions when they are standing beside you."

"On the contrary, my dear Human-half. I can, indeed, lock you up if I find the act necessary."

"Kinky. I like that. We should do that." Jim couldn't contain his snickers as he listened to the two Spocks verbally war with one another. Vulcan Spock was just as he was used to, but Human Spock was quite funny. Who knew Spock had such a sense of humour? Human Spock then shot a sexy glare at Jim and allowed a seductive smile to cross his lips along with a slow, languid tongue. Jim felt himself blush from the blatant display. "Would you not agree, Captain?" Vulcan Spock made haste to clasp a hand on Human Spock's mouth. Human Spock laughed into the hand, but Vulcan Spock's gaze was hard and mean.

"Do not make illogical sexual advances towards our Captain." Jim nearly lost it there. Spock was making _sexual advances_ towards _him?!_ In the year they had worked together, Jim had thought all his subtle hints of attraction had gone unnoticed, but now to see Spock's Human half acting on those hints—it was a lot to consider. He had to re-think on a lot of situations that had occurred between them and wonder if they had a deeper meaning.

"I don't mind." Jim told them. "I have to keep my eye on you, Spock, so we might as well make it interesting." Both Spocks looked at him at once. One completely blank and the other stifling a smile.

"You would say that," Vulcan Spock began, "but you would say that to any given sexual occurrence." Human Spock shoved his Vulcan self with an exasperated groan.

"Stop trying to analyze him! You know as well as I do that he would not do this for just any _'sexual occurrence'_." He used both his hands to emphasize his words by making quotation marks in the air to mock his other half. "Jim in genuinely interested in us. You can not deny his advances, Vulcan. They really turned you on." Jim smiled, the conversation had taken an very motivating turn. Vulcan Spock turned away, obviously unamused.

"Correction. They turned _you_ on."

"So let us get _technical_. That is right, Vulcan, hide behind your stoic mask and ignore your feelings. Blame them on me. What a _fool_ I am for thinking that _you_ are interested in our Captain. I mean, it is not as though _I_ would know or anything." Vulcan Spock turned to his Human self rigidly and snarled.

"Desist your provocations at once." He hissed.

"Oh? Did some emotion remain behind?" Human Spock leaned forward in a very challenging way and took hold of Vulcan Spock's tunic in an aggressive manner and pulled him close. "If you desire a halt on my actions—then _make me._" Vulcan Spock eyed him, he looked unsure what to do. His eyes fell on to Jim once and then they were back on his Human half. "Come on, _Vulcan_. You find it so easy to lock me away in your mind, but can you do it with my physical manifestation? Can you do it in reality?"

"I detest your existence!" Vulcan Spock snarled as he also took hold of his Human self and threw him against the nearby wall.

"Stop _denying_ my existence!" Human Spock angrily shouted back and flipped them over so now his Vulcan self was plastered to the wall. Jim moved over to them, seeing how violent the situation was becoming. He needed to stop this before it escalated any further.

"Spock, stop it. Quit provoking yourself!" That was the weirdest thing he ever said. He moved between them and managed to break their grips so now Jim stood as an authority figure between them. He wasn't sure, since the action had been so fast, but he swore he saw Human Spock give Vulcan Spock the Terran sign for 'fuck you'. "Do I need to separate you two?" Jim demanded. "We won't be able to put you back together if you kill each other first."

"Forgive me, Captain," Vulcan Spock replied, "my Human side is quite juvenile."

"Fuck you." Human Spock spat.

"Case and _point_." Human Spock went to lunge himself at Vulcan Spock, but Jim managed to grab his shoulders and keep him at bay with a couple of 'whoa, theres'. Jim sighed and pushed his fingers through his hair. This was more of Spock than he really wanted to handle right now. When he first saw them, his mind had reeled at the possibilities of two Spocks making out and being all sexy with each other, but it didn't look like _that_ was happening anytime soon. But then again, his mind reeled for a moment, he _was_ the Captain and he could inadvertently misuse his power just this once. Just once, mind you.

"Look, we have a common punishment practice back on earth when two children misbehave." Both Spocks looked interested and glanced up at him. Well, Human Spock looked interested, Vulcan Spock looked like he wanted to kill someone. "Parents will sometimes make their children 'kiss and make-up' on purpose to make them tolerate each other again. So, in that respect, Spock," he said looking at Vulcan Spock, "I order you to kiss Human Spock on the cheek and apologize. When he is done," he looked at Human Spock, "I want you to do it in return." Neither one moved, they only stared at him.

"I _do_ remember saying that was an order." He repeated with some displayed agitation.

"He did order us." Human Spock echoed with slightest smile. Vulcan Spock began to move over to him with what looked like a faint blush.

"I am aware of what our Captain has ordered." Jim moved out of the way and watched as Vulcan Spock took Human Spock by the shoulders. Human Spock turned his head to the side and faced Jim so his Vulcan half would have a clear way to his cheek. Vulcan Spock then hesitated and closed his eyes, then moved forward to place the kiss. Just as his lips were closing in, Human Spock quickly looked at Jim with a seductive glare and smiled. He then turned his head immediately and the kiss was placed on his lips instead. Jim watched in surprise (and maybe out of curiosity) as Vulcan Spock did not falter to remove himself from the trickery, but instead took the kiss gently and sloppily.

Their tongues lapped and they each made small noises of arousal. Vulcan Spock pulled away for only a moment and stared deep into his Human half's eyes.

"Forgive me, I do not detest you. You are just _inconvenient_." Human Spock leaned forward and pulled him into a soft kiss.

"I am sorry that I provoked you, but you are just an _asshole_. Forgive me?" Jim gulped as instead of an answer, Vulcan Spock grabbed hold of Human Spock's hair and hungrily pulled him into another kiss. This one was far more aggressive as he heard soft moans and whines and the sloppy sounds their mouths were making. Both were trying to take control of the other but neither wanted to play the submissive role, so instead of compromising, the scene looked like a hungry battle of domination. It was like this kind of thing happened in Spock's mind all the time: his Vulcan half and Human half trying to desperately conquer the other.

The pure ecstasy of the scene playing in front of him went straight into his pants. Jim felt his insisting member trying to engorge itself as he subconsciously licked his lips taking in the erotic display. He had never been so turned on before. Watching two Spocks try to conquer the other with hard kisses and grappling hands. He wasn't aware he was rubbing himself through his clothes until the Spocks had stopped kissing and both were looking at him.

"I believe we have aroused our Captain." Human Spock said with small laugh.

"Indeed. We should take responsibility for our actions." Without so much as a hint to give Jim time to protest, both Spocks approached him on either side. Human Spock took hold of his hands and firmly gripped them behind his back while the Vulcan locked the room with a private code and then squeezed Jim's thighs as he took in the sight of such submission. Jim melted from the touch. It was like he was in a dream and if he woke up right now and it was a dream, he was going to fly his ship straight into the next planet.

"The idea of two of me conquering you arouses you." Vulcan Spock whispered. Human Spock grasped a fistful of blonde hair and sadistically pulled his head back so to whisper in his ear.

"I always knew you were a submissive bitch."

"It is something you had displayed," Vulcan Spock continued as he stepped forward to rush hot breath over his neck, "but I had never considered to act upon." Human Spock twisted a little behind him and groaned.

"Enough talking, I want to fuck him." Jim's eyes rolled back feeling the erotic intensity of those words.

"Patience, my Human self. We will both fuck him but first we must torture our victim. This is, after all, his fantasy." Jim felt both bodies press up against him. He was encased in their heat. It was an amazing feeling. Vulcan Spock's hardened erection was now grinding hard into his while Human Spock's erection was pressing firmly into his bottom. The sensation of the two feelings conflicted and made him moan.

Human Spock still had a hard grip on his hair and tugged his head to one side so he could bite his nape. During the biting, Vulcan Spock leaned down and took Jim's lips and began to ravish him just as he had done to his Human half. Jim felt he could cum from the two sensations alone. The Spock behind him then roamed the hand from his head and over his waist and down towards his aching member which he rubbed through his slacks while the Spock in front of him continued to grind their hardnesses together.

Then, without warning, Vulcan Spock moved back and Human Spock gripped his hands to the point it hurt and took his hair again to force him down on to his knees. Once there, Vulcan Spock took his time and slowly, very slowly, ripped his tunic and undershirt until nothing was left but his bare chest. Jim tried to pull away from the Spock behind him, but his grip was too strong, and then the Spock before him slapped him across his face and temporarily brought him back to reality and at the same time caused his erection to stiffen.

"If you struggle, we will take what we want by force." The Vulcan warned. The Human nuzzled him from behind.

"I want you to struggle. I want every reason possible to force you into submission and mark your body as mine."

"Do not encourage his disobedience."

"But if he disobeys, we will have more fun hurting him." He took that moment to bite Jim hard at his nape again and Jim wailed in pain and pleasure. "I enjoy partaking in his writhing. It is delicious." Jim moaned as another sharp bite was place on his shoulder. He knew there were going to be teeth marks.

"You indulge too much." The Vulcan stated.

"You do not indulge enough." Here, Human Spock kept a grip on his hands but used his other to forcefully rip the front of Jim's slacks open to let his enflamed cock bounce into the cool air. "Here, free service!"

"Disgusting." Vulcan Spock retorted and looked away as though he could not imagine doing such a deed.

"Fine, you take hold of him and I will indulge." Vulcan Spock complied and Jim was switched from grip to grip. The Vulcan held him steady and stooped down behind him for a better grip and to push Jim's hips out further so Human Spock would have no trouble. In the movements, Jim had his slacks completely stripped away and he was naked before them. His cock drooling with anticipation. He would not last much longer.

Human Spock licked his lips and took in all the sights in front of him. A slight green blush formed over his cheeks as he teasingly took one finger and made small circles in the precum on the tip. Jim moaned and then just as quickly as the Human had started, he flicked below his head and sent a delicious shock coiling through his body.

"I did not think it was possible to make an already erect penis stiffer." Human Spock admitted. "I want to see if this stiffening can continue or if it is at its peak. Vulcan, stimulate his anus and prostate while I fellate him."

Jim was about to protest again, but he was stopped when a moan escaped his lips as a rough tongue laved at his tip. The sensation of being fellated was not new to him, but the probing fingers in his nub were. He had fantasized what it might feel like to have a hard cock shoved into his body, but he had never ventured farther than stroking his opening. Feeling the tongue on his cock and the two fingers twist at his lower orifice sent shivers through him. Then the fingers inside him twisted and touched something which caused his cock to jump and his body to flinch. _It must be my prostate._ The Vulcan stroked that little bump again and Jim cried out as he felt his engorged erection try to fill itself with more of his essence. He was so painfully hard now. Human Spock smiled and instead of licking his head, went down his whole length and slurped at his precum. Jim writhed and contorted, tears now forming in his eyes from the intensity of the pleasure.

"I _need_ to cum!" Jim shouted. It was the first sentence he had been able to make since they began molesting him. Human Spock continued his work and sucked up his length, and then plunged down again, only to come back up and swirl around his head and then force himself down again. He could feel his cock hitting the back of his throat every time. Finally, the Spock in front of him stilled and while his head was firmly in his throat, Spock swallowed deliberately and the sensation sharply shocked through Jim's painfully aroused body. Spock repeated the gesture and Jim cried as the fingers inside him pinched and abused his prostate, beginning to fuck his tiny hole. The sensations were too much!

"Ah! Ah!" Jim warned, "I'm—I'm gonna—ah!" The finish line was right there, he just needed a little push and as his body contorted for the final moment, but Spock pulled off and viciously gripped his base and balls while the Spock behind him removed his fingers quickly and smacked his bottom with a hard force. The coming moment was painfully taken away from him as the rise of his orgasm began to flee.

"No! No! No!" Jim cried. "I-I need to cum! Ah! Let me c-cum!" He twisted in their grip. "You sadistic _bastards!_" Human Spock removed himself from his front and Vulcan Spock allowed him to fall forward. The way Jim landed, his cheek was pressed to the floor while his body was angled up on to his knees to expose his puckered nub to them. Since the sensations had been taken away, Jim desperately took hold of his cock and tried to stimulate it back to orgasm, but the intensity was not there. It wasn't enough to just stroke himself. In another desperate attempt, he moved his other hand to his bottom and began to finger his hole while the two Spocks sat back and watched him.

"It's not enough!" Jim whined as he scissored his opening and agonizingly pumped his hard flesh. "I-I need more! I need more!" Jim was unaware of just how pitiful he looked on the floor, stroking his member and crying on the floor while he fucked his own ass with nothing more but his fingers.

"Do not worry, Captain," Vulcan Spock told him, "we _will_ give you more."

Jim pushed his fingers in deeper, but it wasn't good enough. It didn't feel like it had felt when Spock did it. He tried several times, but it wasn't enough. Suddenly, his head was pulled from the floor and Jim found himself placed on his hands and knees with an erected green cock placed in front of him. He glanced around and saw that both Spocks were unclothed and stroking their hardening lengths. Vulcan Spock was in front of him on his knees and gripping his blonde hair to guide his mouth to the leaking member, while he stole a glance of Human Spock behind him, readying himself for penetration.

Jim tried to pull his head away at first, but the Vulcan gripped him unyieldingly and forced his face to come in contact with the green flesh, smearing a bit of his musky precum on his cheek.

"You will suck my cock." He ordered. Jim closed his eyes, hoping they would punish him for his disobedience because nothing made his body feel hotter than knowing he could be harmed at any moment. As he had hoped, Vulcan Spock nodded to his Human half and Jim's bottom was quickly spanked with a hard, unforgiving hand. He whimpered as he was forced once again to put the cock in his mouth, but Jim still refused. Another swat was delivered with more force and then another.

_Spank! Spank! Spank!_

The erotic noise it made and the thumping and stinging sensation he felt made his member leak down its length. So much that some was dripping thickly on to the floor. He was so turned on. Finally, Human Spock did not hold back any longer and another hard slap struck his rear and nails scratched over the sensitive flesh. He gasped from the pain and just as soon as his mouth opened, a hard cock was shoved in and Jim was forced to take it.

The musky scent tantalized him and he closed his eyes as his mouth was mercilessly fucked. The hand on his head did not soften, but gripped him tighter and was joined by his other hand which held him steady for the pummeling.

"How does it feel to have my cock in mouth?" He shoved his length in deeper and Jim nearly choked, but Spock pulled away slightly to ease his discomfort and continued.

Holding himself up on his hands and knees was a lot more difficult than he thought it would be. His arms were beginning to feel stiff but it was worth it to make sure he could please both his sadistic First Officers. He suddenly shuddered as he felt a tongue swipe over the scratches on his buttocks and then two hands parted him as the tongue went down towards his nub. He rimmed him, licking and making suckling noises around the sensitive area. Jim moaned around the hard cock in his throat.

"You are repulsive." Vulcan Spock said in between his small thrusts. The tongue lifted for only a moment.

"And you said that _I_ was impatient. You are already fucking his mouth with rush." Vulcan Spock delivered a hard thrust into his throat and Jim choked for only a second.

"His lips are swollen and his eyes black with lust. Who would not wish to fuck his beautiful mouth as I am? I am merely giving him what he desires. Domination." _Thrust!_ "No choice." _Thrust!_ "Forced to taste my essence with every—" _Thrust!_ "—push!"

"Be careful, Vulcan, you might make him cum with words as harsh as those." Jim felt another flick to his hardened cock and he moaned around the erection again.

"Stop talking and make yourself useful," the Vulcan ordered, "fuck him so we may get to my turn more rapidly." Vulcan Spock stopped thrusting for a moment and caressed Jim's face while gazing at his swollen lips around his large member. He patted Jim's head. "Enjoy the gentle fucking from my Human half, Captain, because once I get a hold of your ass, I will make it _bleed_." Jim looked up, his radiant blue eyes beginning to wet again from the abuse. Spock looked down at him and Jim continued to stare. Then the Vulcan gripped his hair with a hard force that caused Jim to close his eyes and wince at the pain.

"Who told you to stop sucking?" And once again, the brutal fucking of his mouth continued. The tongue behind him was replaced with two slicked fingers and they twisted and pried him open. His knees shook from the feeling.

"You are opening so wide," Human Spock said behind him and Jim felt another finger slip in, "I must experiment and see how much your rectum can take." Three fingers fucked him slowly, and then a fourth joined and a searing burning struck him. The burn felt so good.

"Put your whole hand inside." Vulcan Spock said. Jim shuddered. Would he really try that? Would Spock really do something so disgusting and harmful to him? "This little _slut_ can take it." The cock was removed from his mouth and Jim finally took a large gulp of air. "You can take it." He said, obviously speaking to Jim who was beginning to feel numb. "Beg him to fuck your ass with his fist. I want to hear you say it."

"F-fuck me with—" He began in the smallest whisper but was slapped across his face and Jim cried out.

"Louder." Vulcan Spock ordered. "And beg him nicely. My Human half is notoriously easily offended." Jim did all he could to comply.

"P-please…please…" Human Spock continued to abuse his hole with four fingers and twisted them maliciously making Jim's knees buckle again, "_fist me_." He squeaked. It was not good enough and he was slapped again. The slapping was becoming a terribly erotic thing to him.

"_Louder_."

"I want to hear you, Captain, or I will stop." No! Jim didn't want this to stop. Not when it was getting this good! Something in him broke and his voice sounded alien to him as he shouted out.

"Fist me! I want to feel your hand in my ass! I want it! I _need_ it! Please! Please! _Please!_" Both Spocks smiled and chuckled menacingly. The four fingers where then met with a folded thumb and soon Jim was being filled to Spock's knuckles. When his opening reached the largest part of Spock's hand, he cried out as it entered his body and Vulcan Spock's cock was plunged back into his throat to silence him. His moans were muffled by the bulk of the alien erection as thrust after thrust he felt that hand maim his insides and massage his prostate.

_Thrust_—in his mouth—_thrust_—in his ass—_thrust_—in his mouth—_thrust_—in his ass again! The pleasure was overwhelming. Just as Jim was about to reach his limit, the hand was removed and replaced with a hardened cock and now Human Spock was fucking him. He grunted and moaned to the pleasure around his member.

"Oh, Captain! Your ass takes my entire hand and still remains tight around my cock! How do you do this?"

"He is a slut." Vulcan Spock told him.

"Yes," Human Spock hissed as he pummeled his Captain's bottom, "he _is_ a slut. Look at him! Both of his orifices pleasuring our cocks. He looks so pitiful." He pounded into him harder, "No…he looks f_uckable!_" Jim was reaching his limit, his cock drooling more precum and tears staining his sore cheeks from the abuse. He wanted more. He needed more. He felt the rise of his orgasm slowly filling him but it just wasn't enough. He couldn't be pushed over the edge. After feeling that hard fist maim him and the intensity of being fucked by two Spocks, it just wasn't enough. He needed something more.

Without warning, Vulcan Spock removed his cock from Jim's mouth and Jim half expected to be smacked again so he closed his eyes in anticipation, but to his surprise, he was pushed back on to Human Spock who was now lying on the floor as he held Jim up with his shear strength and fucked him from behind. Jim was practically laying on top of Human Spock. Then, Vulcan Spock hovered over him.

"What are you doing?" Human Spock gasped out in between his ruthless thrusts.

"I am growing impatient. His oral orifice can not suffice my burning need. I wish to fuck him. _Now_." Human Spock leaned one awkward hand down and managed to squeeze a few fingers inside Jim along with his cock.

"Yes, I do believe you will be able to fit." Jim felt a rush of burn as the Spock below him fucked him and the Spock above him started to enter, widening him as much as his body would allow. Now that his mouth was free, he was moaning uncontrollably as both alien probes dominated his insides and began to move with a sweet friction. Jim grasped Vulcan Spock's shoulder and held on, sobbing as the pain hurt him and moaning as the pleasure filled him.

"More!" Jim begged. "More! Harder! _Yes!_ Please! More! Deeper! _Deeper!_ Harder!" Both Spocks began to move at once and in a delicious rhythm that also included Vulcan Spock's lower hair grinding against his swollen member. As each tip of their cocks pleasurably and painfully maimed him he had forgotten about what Vulcan Spock had said about making him bleed. He noticed quickly the difference between the two. Human Spock was indeed gentler and now that Vulcan Spock was inside him, it was like a beast had been set free.

Vulcan Spock did not hold back, his thrusts becoming hungry, needy as he pounded into him. Eventually, Human Spock stopped moving altogether to focus on holding Jim up. He figured the friction of Vulcan Spock moving against him while inside his body was more than enough pleasure. Spock kept pounding into him making both him and Human Spock moan. This was perfect! This was what he had been craving. It felt so good, so right to be filled and dominated by his First Officer.

His orgasm was slowly building and stinging his erection. He latched on to Vulcan Spock tighter and moaned out his name.

"Spock! _Oh god_, Spock! Cum inside me! Fill me up! Fill me!" Just as the words left his mouth, two sets of fingers fell into the meld points on both sides of his face. In an instant he was overwhelmed with thoughts of want, need, love, desire, feeling good, more, deeper, harder, in me, so good, fill me, take it, hurt him, hurt me, do it, faster, more. It was a long line of all their thoughts meshed into one.

Then his vision went completely white as his orgasm was finally released. He heard himself scream from the pleasure and felt a searing milky liquid fill him. The flow of Spock's cum felt like a rush of hot, thick water and it felt right. He felt claimed. He belonged to Spock.

…

When Jim woke, he was lying on the floor with his back against Spock. No one was on top of him. He tried to move but he felt greedy fingers hold him in place and he also felt that an alien cock was still inside him. He slowly moved and pulled himself up from the body below him. Spock's cock popped out of his body like a cork and he felt the rush of hot cum drip down his legs. He noted there was also blood. Vulcan Spock had indeed torn him.

His insides hurt and his body felt heavy, but as he looked around, he only saw one Spock in the room with him. This Spock had pointed ears and the hard body of a Vulcan but the softness and the ruffled hair of a Human. He admired Spock and smiled.

They were one again.

How, Jim couldn't answer. But both Spocks were safety tucked back into one another's minds.

"Are you injured, Captain?" Jim's thought were broken by the words and watched as Spock sat up and rubbed his head.

"No." Jim told him and moved over to his friend's side. "And for christ's sake, you just raped my body _twice_ so please call me Jim." Spock nodded as a gesture that he would take note of it.

"So, are you one Spock again?" he asked at length, not feeling at all uncomfortable sitting naked on the floor with his First Officer.

"Yes. We are one again."

"What happened?"

"I surmise that when we both melded with you, the seamless flow of our katra brought us back into one being."

"That's a pity. I liked being fucked by two Spocks."

"You are relentless, Jim." He looked up and they caught each other's eye. Spock then grasped his arm tightly and pulled him forward into a romantic, needy kiss with fingers twirling his hair and a tongue wriggling down his throat. Jim had to push him away to breath. "I think as our relationship progresses, you will be in contact with both halves again. My Human half will humour you and soften and kiss the wounds," he then gripped Jim's upper arm and brought him in close and bit his shoulder on the previous marks and caused Jim to cry out, "while my Vulcan half will be the cause of more than 98.46% of them." Jim smiled as their close contact had him practically in Spock's lap and their new grown erections were touching.

"Wanna go again?" Spock began to stand and dropped Jim on the floor.

"You require medical attention."

"No, I don't!" He whined as he stood up too.

"You rectum is bleeding." Jim winked.

"It's bleeding _and_ it's leaking all your hot Vulcan man juice." Spock looked him up and down.

"I assume you take pleasure in knowing that I fulfilled your request?"

"Oh you ful-_filled_ plenty. But I'm still hungry," here, he grabbed Spock's wrist and brought it to his mouth to kiss, "I want more of you. I want you to make me feel like a dirty little cum-slut again." Spock gave the tiniest faint of a smile and embraced Jim's cheek.

"Would you mind repeating that sentence?"

"Of course." Jim smiled and licked his lips. "I want you to make me feel like a _dirty little cum-slut_ again." Jim saw Spock's eyes flicker with amusement upon something behind him. In a bit of confusion, Jim turned and in the doorway stood a stunned, if not frozen Dr. McCoy.

_That sadistic Vulcan son of a bitch._

"H-hey, Bones. I guess you're wondering why we're naked, you see—"

"No," Bones said as he raised his hand to stop him, "don't say it. I don't want to know. I see Spock is one green blooded hobgoblin again so no need to explain." He turned to leave. "I hate you both. For making me hear him say that, your next physical is going to be a painful one, Spock. And since there's no amount of pain I could possibly inflict upon Jim, I'm leaving it up to you to punish him for scarring me for life. Good day, gentlemen." The door swished closed. Jim violently turned to Spock.

"You did that on _purpose!_" Spock suddenly grasped his throat and forced Jim down to his knees in a swift motion.

"I do believe I have orders to punish you, Jim." He brought himself close to Jim's face and let a tiny evil smile cross his lips. "And I am feeling quite _Vulcan_ at the moment."

-----

A/N - *blush*BLUSH* You know, I don't really have much to say after that. I am, as I have stated many times, a very dirty girl. I am so sorry to have raped your eyes and imagination. *blush*BLUSH* ////


End file.
